Dr Seuss books YGO style
by Kichi-Buruma
Summary: This is basicly Dr. Suess books Parodyed into YGO material! Read it its good! Plz no flames


Buruuma: Hey again!! As you may already know I have a hard time coming up with good plots so I thought maybe I should start writing parodies for all you guys that sort of think other wise is you don't like parody you probably won't want to read this story but any wa..  
  
Bakura: can you just get to the fricken story already!?  
  
Jonouchi: Ya would ya!!  
  
Anzu: Hey Bakura/Jonouchi!! Show a little respect for Buruuma!!  
  
Buruuma: It's ok Anzu^_^.We can't start till every one is here.  
  
(Everyone looks at Buruuma with a puzzled face)  
  
Buruuma: Ummm.....Ok maybe every one IS here so lets start!!  
  
Anzu: OH!! Buruuma does NOT and I repeat NOT own Yu-gi-oh or Green eggs and ham! Thanks Bye!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Tristan is sitting in the hall of his house reading a news paper, and suddenly Joey sees yugi riding the back of his Moon wolf holding a sign*  
  
Sign 1: I am yugi.  
  
*after a little while yugi and his Moon wolf turn around and Yugi pulls up another sign  
  
Sign 2: Yug-at-ease.  
  
Tristan: That Yug-at-ease! That Yug-at-ease! What's up with that Yug-at- ease!?  
  
Yugi: Do you like Bloody Steak and cheese??  
  
Tristan: I do not like it, Yug-at-ease. I don't like bloody steak and cheese.  
  
Yugi: Would you like it medium or Rare??  
  
Tristan: I would not like it medium or rare. I would not like them anywhere (so don't ask me) I do not like it Yug-at-ease! I do not like bloody steak and cheese!  
  
Yugi: Would you like it if I was your mother? Would you like it with Harpie's brother???  
  
Tristan: I wouldn't like it if you were my mother. I do not like it with Harpie's brother! I do not like it medium or rare. I do not like bloody steak and cheese. I do not like it, Yug-at-ease.  
  
Yugi: Would you eat it at Battle city? Would you eat it with the fox's pity?  
  
Tristan: not at battle city. Not with a fox's pity. Not when you're my mother. Not with Harpie's brother! I do not like it medium or rare. I do not like bloody steak and cheese. I do not like it, Yug-at-ease.  
  
Yugi: Would you? Could you? In my hair?? Eat it! Eat it! With a pear.  
  
Tristan: I would not, could not, in your hair. (Especially with a pear.YUCK)  
  
Yugi: You may like it. You will see. You my like it in a tree!  
  
Tristan: I would not, could not, in a tree. Not in your hair! You let me be. I do not like it at battle city. I do not like it with a fox's pity. I do not like them when you're my mother. I do not like them with Harpie's brother! I do not like it medium or rare. I do not like bloody steak and cheese. I do not like it, Yug-at-ease.  
  
Yugi: A Griggle! A Griggle! A Griggle! A Griggle! Could you? Would you? On a Griggle?  
  
Tristan:........  
  
Yugi: Errherm! WOULD YOU? COULD YOU? ON A GRIGGLE?  
  
Tristan:........*whispers to Yugi* what're my lines again??  
  
*Yugi whispers back* Not on a Griggle. Not in a tree. Ect. Ect.  
  
Tristan: OH! Umm.Not on a Griggle! Not in a tree! Not in your hair! Yugi! Let me be! I would not, could not like it at battle city. I would not, could not like it with a fox's pity. I do not like them when you're my mother. I do not like them with Harpie's brother! I do not like it medium or rare. I do not like bloody steak and cheese. I do not like it, Yug-at- ease.  
  
Yugi: Say! In the dark? Here in the dark! Would you, could you, in the dark?  
  
Tristan: Eww. yugi wat you trying to get me into?!  
  
Yugi: um I meant about the bloody steak and cheese.  
  
Tristan: Oh! *the story hasn't ended yet??* I would not, could not, in the dark.  
  
Yugi: Would you, could you, in the dark hole?  
  
Tristan: I would not, could not, in the dark hole. Not in the dark. Not on a Griggle. Not in your hair. Not in a tree. I do not like them, Yugi, ya see. Not when you're my mother. Not at battle city. Not with Harpie's brother. Not with a fox's pity. I would not eat it medium or rare. I would not eat it anywhere!  
  
Yugi: MY RA!! You do not like bloody steak and cheese?!  
  
Tristan: I do not like it Yug-at-ease.  
  
Yugi: Could you, would you, in my coat?  
  
Tristan: I would not, could not, in your coat!  
  
Yugi: Would you, could you, on a boat?  
  
Tristan: MUST I REAPEAT MY SELF YOU LITTLE RETARD!!  
  
Yugi: no but you gatta say the last line.  
  
Tristan: I do not like bloody steak and cheese! I do not like it Yug-at- ease.  
  
Yugi: You don't like it, so you say, try it! Try it! And you may!  
  
Tristan: Yugi, if you get out of my face, I will try it. Though I won't eat it with grace!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*5 seconds later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tristan: Holy shit what are you trying to feed me!?! POISON!!  
  
*yugi suddenly unzips his skin as if it was a suite and Bakura walks out on the body skin things*  
  
Bakura: HA HA YOU FOOL THAT'S MY STEAK AND I LIVE OF THAT STUFF.  
  
Tristan: so...it isn't poisoned.ne??  
  
Bakura: Are you baka?! Yes there's poison in it! DUH!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buruuma: and that's the end of that story and I don't think that Tristan will be visiting us and time soon.  
  
Ikuyo:   
  
Buruuma: umm.you're in the wrong story.because for one thing this is not in Japanese second thing is this story has nothing to do with angles of heavenly spirits.  
  
Ikuyo:   
  
Buruuma: ok what ever you say! Um if you would like to have one of your favorite dr. Seuss books parodied that just add that in one of your reviews ok's?? Plz no flames! Thank you! ^__^ 


End file.
